Forbidden Fruit
by Oxymoronics
Summary: AU, Human, Slash: Jasper went there with the full intention of studying, but alas, it didn't go quite as planned..


**Authors Note: Wrote this on a whim one day and stumbled across it on my LJ the other day. Short, as most of my writing is, and hopefully to your enjoyment. :) If this pairing is to anyone's liking I may consider writing some more :D**

**Warning: This does include slash, if only slightly which is the reason for the high rating. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, I merely borrow the characters and bend them to my will xD**

* * *

_Forbidden Fruit_

The sun was shining, a rarity in Forks, and one that Jasper could not afford to ignore.

So, dressed in a casual white button down, jeans, jacket – because even when the sun was out it could still get cold - school satchel and a battered pair of converse, he had piled into his car and driven to the national park with the full intention of studying.

Alas, this did not go to plan.

Having set himself up against a beautiful old oak tree, jacket now set aside and history book in lap, he allowed himself a look at his surroundings.

Not to far off in front of him, was a boy and a girl sat together in a close embrace, occasionally leaning those few extra centimetres to allow their lips to touch.

To his left, were a mother and her two children, a boy and a girl, all with the same dark hair and foreign features.

Finally, to his right, was a boy – around the same as Jasper himself - who sat looking down at a book.

He felt his eyes appraise the boy; wild hair, an unusual shade of copper and high cheekbones, so sharp they looked painful, defined his face making it handsome, instead of, had it been rounder, cute.

Almost as if on queue - or most logically, feeling Jasper's gaze, the boy turned and met his eyes; bottle green and piercing, before his generous mouth broke into a glorious crooked smile, revealing numerous perfectly shaped, shiny white, porcelain teeth.

He very nearly swooned.

Feeling an uncharacteristic flush envelop his face, he returned his eyes to the history book lying in his lap.

_Shouldn't have been so nosy_, he cursed himself, fingers shaking slightly as he went to turn the page.

_The American Civil war began in 1861_…, Jasper's eyes flickered back unconsciously to the intriguing boy beside him, who now held a red apple in his hand and was looking at it contemplatively.

_And went on until it eventually ended in 1865_…His head snapped up at the sound of crunching and he watched, undeterred by his previous lack of caution, to find the green-eyed boy's eyes watching him as he took another bite of his apple.

Jaspers eyes watched, captivated, as apple juice escaped his lips and trickled down his chin before continuing its pilgrimage down his neck where it soon disappeared beneath his shirt.

He swallowed audibly, eyes still locked on the spot where the juice had disappeared to.

It wasn't until he heard a voice, like liquid honey, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Would you like an apple?" Jasper watched as a small smile spread across the beautiful boy's lips. _When did you decide he was beautiful? _He silently questioned, nodding his head mutely.

"Come and get one." Jasper stood, no longer in control of his body, walked over to where the boy watched, crooked smile in place, before taking a seat next to him.

"Thank you." Jasper drawled, taking the offered apple from the boy's long fingers, making note of the slight spark when their fingers touched.

"You're most welcome." He replied, taking a bite out of a new apple – this time green.

He watched his companion's lips again, like they were magnetized to his eyes and noted the juice of the apple leaked again, not quite making it past his bottom lip before the boy's tongue swiped it up.

Jasper repeated this movement with heavy lidded eyes, suddenly overcome with lust he'd not only never felt before, but was rather embarrassed about feeling in the middle of the national park and about, more or less, a complete stranger.

After a few moments of silence, deciding he'd gained enough control, he dragged his eyes back open to find the boy sitting much closer than he was before.

"Sorry about that." Jasper apologised, feeling his cheeks heaten slightly at the knowing look in the boy's eyes.

"That's perfectly fine." Was his response, before effectively startling Jasper and pressing his lips softly against his own.

Jasper had time to note the slight sour taste of green apple lingering on his lips before the boy pulled away.

Looking at him questioningly, his companion appeared to be searching for something in Jasper's expression.

Obviously finding something there he approved of, he cupped his free hand around Jasper's face and kissed him again – though this time not quite as gently.

In response to the other boy's vigour, Jasper's buried his fingers in the boy's soft, copper hair, causing the forgotten apple to crash to the floor where it rolled away.

This give and take continued for a few immeasurable moments before Jasper felt the slight coax of the other's boys tongue demanding entrance to his lips of which he could only happily grant access, allowing it to explore the wet cavern of his mouth, occasionally teasing his own.

Both fighting the need for air and the need for each other, they eventually broke apart, the only sound between them; the mingling of their heavy breaths.

"I'm Edward." The other boy broke the silence, grinning with those perfect, newly bruised lips, stretching over his teeth that seemed to sparkle brilliantly in the midday sun.

"Jasper." He replied, albeit a little breathlessly, with a smile of his own, before, with a newfound confidence, pulling Edward's lips back to his own with just a _slight_ tug of his hair.

* * *

**A.N: Thank you so much for reading. **

**x**


End file.
